1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid flow measurement and dispersion arrangement and, more particularly, to an arrangement for measuring a two phase flow and an arrangement for mixing and dispersing a two phase flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to accurately measure and disperse a two phase fluid flow is hampered by problems related to the homogeneity or non-homogeneity of the two phase mixture and the resulting combined density of the mixture. Unsatisfactory attempts to measure two phase flow have been made with magnetic flux meters, pneumatic orifices, ultrasonics and electromagnetic wave instruments.
A flow measuring apparatus having a bend along its conduit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,086 to Cutler, however no particles in suspension are contemplated as part of the fluid flow. FIG. 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,013 also shows a bend in a flow conduit, and further, the use of pressure measurements to calculate flow. The use of tapping fluid from one location is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,833, the second location being in the throat of a venturi. The use of curved conduit and flow meter, specifically for taking advantage of centrifugal flow for a multi-phase fluid flow meter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,754.
The taking of measurements at multiple locations along a flow stream in a flow meter is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,262.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,196 also utilizes a bend in a conduit for multi-phase fluid.
The mass stream of a dusty solid fuel can be measured according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,156. This patent also teaches the use of a bend in the conduit of the measuring apparatus as well as the taking of measurements at multiple locations along the flow stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,835 discloses the use of a partitioned section of a flow conduit in a flow measuring probe.
Presently, there is no known flow meter that can measure the solid phase flow in a two phase (gas and powdered solids, gas and liquid, or liquid and fine solids) medium.
While there are a number of ways to re-entrain separated material back into a pneumatic transport system like diffusers, impellers, turbulators, baffles, etc., these systems either require energy or produce excessive energy loss.
There still exists a need for a device to uniformly disperse a two phase flow. Preferably such a device would not require energy to accomplish the dispersion. It would operate effectively, efficiently, and economically.